1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for unlocking a display unit using a plurality of pointers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Generally, a touchscreen is used as an input mechanism of a mobile terminal. When using a touchscreen, it is highly probable that a mobile terminal malfunctions due to a touch input unintentionally applied by a user. Hence, the mobile terminal can enter a locked state to prevent the mobile terminal from malfunctioning due to a touch input that is input when a user is not using the mobile terminal. However, unlocking the terminal is often cumbersome and inconvenient for the user.